A wicked meeting
by Skylaangelwings
Summary: Set after the wicked Lovely series and after The vampire diaries season 3 finale. Aislinn is still coming to terms with her queenly duties when she hears of a mysterious vampire called Damon Salvatore coming to town. Elena struggles with her bloodlust meanwhile the courts get thrown into chaos when their faeries begin depleting. Watch what happens as their worlds collide...
1. Chapter 1

A wicked meeting

Wicked Lovely/ The vampire Diaries crossover

 **A/N Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so pls don't attack me with figurative pitchforks or something, kay? Reviews are welcome though personally I write just cos it's fun :) Anyway I don't have a beta and it's kinda long buuuut anyway I hope y'all enjoy! p.s This is set after the series a couple years after she and seth had that really cute scene and umm yeah there WILL be mention of the Salvatores but first I have a few things in mind to cover first...**

"Who's coming to town?" I ask Tavish distractedly. Tavish, my trusted advisor and court friend sighs wearily and I stop stroking the adorable summer birds perched on my arm to look up at him. I take in his dark under-eye shadows and his new white streak with an accompanying pang of guilt and sympathy.

"I said, my queen, that Mr Damon Salvatore has been spotted entering town." he repeats calmly, with the tone of one who was used to easily distracted leaders. I shake off the birds gently, ignoring their cries of protests and their fluid, graceful swoops as they flit across the loft. They peck at my hair affectionately and the room fills with the scent of honeysuckle and lemonade.

"So? Why is this… Mr Salvatore so important?" I ask Tavish, in curiosity.

"He is a vampire, m'lady." Tavish reports tentatively.

"A vampire?" I frown, "They exist?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" I wonder briefly what else exists if vampires and fae folk are real. _Werewolves? Unicorns?_ I snort in derision, stifling a slightly hysterical giggle building inside me. I push the incredulous musings aside to focus on what Tavish has just reported. _What is avampire doing in a hotbed faerie town? Is he a threat? Does he drink faerie blood as well as supposedly human?_

"Tavish?" I begin firmly.

"Yes, my queen?" he replies.

"Firstly, you may call me Ash, not _my queen_ or _your majesty_. You are my friend Tavish-"

"I'm sorry but it is tradition, my que-" he starts. He cuts off with one look at my scowl. "Secondly?" he prompts, remembering the name conversation was not the only I wished to discuss.

"Fetch me Nala please." I order. Tavish bows his head and mutters a polite "of course" as he leave. Nala is my third advisor, after Tavish and Siobhan, and also the closest fae friend I have in my court. She is a happy, beautiful faerie who looks human apart from her ethereal blue eyes which glow and her midnight blue, leathery bat wings.

Unconsciously I get out my phone and hover my finger over the number 2, Seth's speed dial button, on my blackberry. I look down in surprise then follow through my instinct and call Seth. He picks up on the first ring.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Seth asks me- tone calm with only a hint of worry. I smile at his concern.

"A vampire has entered town so I'm thinking of calling an emergency meeting with all the fey courts someplace neutral." I explain.

"A vampire?" Seth parrots in surprise. "They exist?"

"Apparently so." I bite and chew my lower lip in thought. Seth hesitates, also thinking.

"Okay. Right then. Um, I'll tell Niall, who'll probably be forced to tell Irial. Then I'll contact Sorcha. You can contact Donia and Keenan. That sound okay?"

"Awesome. Where shall we meet, though?".

"Crow's Nest. No faerie court has held claim over it. Humans are there so all courts kinda have to act good." I sense his satisfied smirk over the line and stifle my own grin.

"Sounds good. Meet in one hour?" I sigh, relieved to have come up with a plan with Seth.

"Sure... And Ash?" he adds tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe."

"i will." I beam. "You too."

"Love you." he murmurs fondly as a goodbye. I blush crimson and my whole body burns with a bright golden glow.

"I love you too." I whisper lovingly. I hang up the phone just as Tavish and Nala enter the room. Nala winks knowing the heightened temperature was because of my phone call to my beau. Tavish respectfully doesn't react.

I point at him then demand him to go rest. He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth- most probably to protest- but I interject him before he can even utter another word.

"You're exhausted. Go nap or… Make the summer girls happy." I resist the feminist values ingrained in my once human brain to remind myself that this was the way of the Summer Fey. _The girls need connections or else they will fade._ I evoke. "Take Kara and Tracy. They look a little neglected." I add, nodding at the girls swaying to a recent pop number. Tavish inclines his head in respect and then proceeds to say;

"Your worry for me is touching, my queen." I smile at his comment sweetly.

"You are all my is my friendly and honourly duty to worry for , scram." He leaves me to approach the girls. He then strolls out of the lounge with Tracy and Kara twirling in tow. Once they have left. Nala stops twirling her wavy scarlet locks around her finger to focus her pulsating eyes on me.

"My queen?" he asks, her voice honey-smooth. I flop down onto the couch and frown in disgust. "Ugh. Please don't call me that. Not _you,_ at least. 'My queen' sounds to formal, yet Tavish and the other summer fey insist on addressing me as that." I sigh dramatically- and as I'd hoped- Nala giggled, joyfully.

" It _is_ your official title." she reminds me "They say it out of respect and pride of you."

"I know, I know. It just makes me feel a little…"

"Uncomfortable? Old? Responsible?"

"Exactly!"

We both walk to my bedroom, our favourite hang out place. It used to be Keenan's old room but I changed the sheets and adapted it a little. The four-poster queen had white cotton sheets, the draw curtains were a flowy yellow, courtesy of some of the Summer girls, and the ceiling opened out into an elegant architectural arc with windows interspersing the room, making it seem spacey and warm. Wild flowers bloomed across the walls and in a variety of plant pots, looking vibrant and summery. The floor was a plush cream carpet and on the sparse dresser rested my necessities with a few odd sentimental objects, like a framed picture of her and Seth on his birthday at an art exhibition and my mom's old poetry book. It was sparse and clean similar to my room at Gram's.

We sit on a specifically designed, scorch-proof sofa and get a little lost in our own imaginings. After a couple of minutes I sit up again, suddenly restless and energised- a contrast to my wistful thoughts mere moments ago.

"There is a vampire in town." I proclaim, without pretense. I fix my brown eyes on Nala's mesmerising blues. "Please tell me all you know about vampires as I get changed and ready."

"As you wish." Nala chimes. She looks at my outfit, that I'm currently wearing, in scrutiny then asks me: "What is wrong with what you are wearing my- Ash?"

"My Ash?" I tease, walking into the wall-in closet. Nala's porcelain cheeks fill with a dainty light pink and I grin at her ability to blush.

"Blue jeans and an old band shirt seem a little too… Casual." I decide, critically eyeing the expansive range of outfits my faeries have acquired for me. I feel a little overwhelmed. "What does a queen wear to a meeting where she may be judged by other courts?" I muse to myself.

Nala ushers me away from the closet, so I flop onto my comfy bed to stare up at the architecture. While she digs through the masses of clothes she shares all her knowledge on vampires.

"hey do burn in sunlight but some vampires have found a way to walk in the sunlight. I believe that Damon, and his brother Stefan, Salvatore are two of the few who have discovered said way. Vampires are; like faeries: immortal, stronger and faster than humans. Holy water is a lie. So is the garlic folklore though rumour has it that a rare herb called vervain damages them. The Salvatores usually live in a small town named Mystic Falls although, as we do, they travel. They are not the original vampires and although immortal they are not invulnerable. They can be killed by three methods. Staking through the heart, decapitation or fire...We rarely come across vampires. The last time the Summer court was in contact with the Salvatores was when word of: "The Ripper of Monterait" reached our ears. The ripper was apparently the notorious Stefan Salvatore, a bloodthirsty vamp gone wild- or so our peers had us believe. It would be wise to be cautious however, Ash."

I take a few long moments to absorb all this new information. A shiver of fear crawls down my spine like a cold finger. My panicked, jumbled thoughts are broken by Nala's chirpy voice:

"Aha! I've found you the perfect outfit." she exclaims excitedly. I stand up and actually super-speed over to catch the garments she chucks at me.I lay the pieces on the bed to appraise them. Nala chose for me: black, ripped jeans (slightly baggy, in case I needed to run or fight), a black sports bra, a dark blue, off-one-shoulder top stating in a small white lettering "Bite me" and to finish the look Seth's black leather jacket.

"It's perfect Nala." I thank, happily.

"Don't forget these." she replies proudly, passing me my black hi-top converse shoes. I bundle the outfit in my arms then go to the bathroom to get changed. _Careful, vampires. The summer queen is about to go badass on your fanged behinds._


	2. Chapter 2- The gathering (part one)

**A Wicked Meeting Chapter 2- The Gathering**

 **A/N: Hey guys (and gals), I'm so sorry this chapter took so long I've just been swamped by school work etc soo... Sorry? Anyways this is chapter 2 for y'all. Hope you enjoy it. You can review if you want but my plot hasn't been interspersed that much yet :) anyway Enjoy! P.s I don't own any of these characters *cries* Melissa marr owns these lovely fey...**

Once I'm changed, I sweep my hair into a high ponytail, leaving a few loose strands to frame my face. I apply a smidge of lip gloss, revelling in how calm I appear despite my fluttering heartbeat and anxiety over hosting my first ever emergency meeting. I take relief in my summer fey and how they are so accommodating despite how new I am at being queen. I take deep breaths as I add a touch of mascara to my dark brown eyes. Once composed, I exit the bathroom shooting a hopefully assuring smile at Nala. I dig through the pile of school assignments stacked neatly on my desk (only rolling my eyes at my 10-page English essay my new college professor assigned us to complete), to pocket my keys, purse and mints.

"Want a mint?" I ask Nala, politely, popping a spearmint one in my mouth. She declines, curly blonde locks curling like vines, and I shrug still pondering what and why a vampire has entered town. A town brimming with faeries at that!

"Let's go then." I usher. Nala follows obediently and the exotic birds stare curiously, picking up on the rather sombre atmosphere. We leave the apartment and I wave my guards off, feeling the familiar prickle of uneasiness at being watched. As if she heard my thought Nala says:

"They are here to swerve and protect you, my-Ash". I huff out a breath, forgetting about her bitten off 'my queen'. The guards bow respectively as I pass and I wave awkwardly in return. Curse royal etiquette. I think to myself. The urge to move flares within me. I pick up my pace remembering the rules drilled into me over the years by Grams. 'Don't run, it only makes them chase.' But now I am one of them, now, aren't I? A pang of sadness hits me from nowhere, reminding me of Moira and how she chose death over the fate I'm living out now. How Keenan has ensnared her into this malicious intoxicating trap which stole the mortality of countless girls for centuries. I wonder briefly whether she's be ashamed of me. What she's say if she was alive to see my title, who and what I've become. The impulse to run washes over me again and this time I succumb to it, indulging the whim of being so fast not even humans with the sight would be able to detect me. Faster. A little voice in my head encourages. My legs power me effortlessly over the ground and I feel liberated. A smile blossoms across my face and the air warms. My head clears, nothing disturbing the tranquillity as my sneakers slap across the frigid ground.

I'm at the door of the club within minutes and I quickly quieten the voice which whines at not being able to run faster for longer, focusing instead on getting to see Seth again. I'd not seen him since yesterday due to school-work- darn it you irritatingly fascinating English project- and queenly duties (aka dancing and socialising with my fey). I round it to the alley where I slowly become visible, summoning my glamour as easily as one might summon their most loyal pet. Immediately my brilliant radiance is tamped down and I enter the pub, calling out a friendly greeting to vik and Sam (my pool friends) as I go by.

I scan the pub fleetingly until my eyes land on Seth's figure in a corner booth. His navy blue t-shirt and lustrous black hair entice me to come closer and like a moth to a flame, I do. As I draw nearer, I notice Niall who is rolling up a cigarette as he talks with Seth. Nala, who I'd forgotten was beside me due to my fixation on running and, now Seth, places a gentle hand on my arm and I give her a quick hug goodbye, promising quietly to catch her up to speed later. She replies with soothing words of encouragement which bolster my confidence a tad. She then slinks away , fading from human sight as she makes for the shadowed areas.

I swing into the booth, next to my truly wonderful boyfriend.

"Hey." I say warmly as I turn to him. Seth's dark eyes light up re-igniting a flame within me. I capture his lips with mine- a sweet but sadly shortened kiss- bred from the spontaneity common of summer fey. I hardly notice the temperature raise a couple more degrees. I way too occupied trying not to blush as I stare up at Seth. He leans back and puts one arm around my waist, scooting me closer. He tilts his head down. Black silky hair brushing my ear and making me shiver with anticipation. "Hey." he replies a little huskily, with an undertone of tease. Niall coughs, amusement blatant on his face. My cheeks flame as I turn to face him.

"Oh-um, sorry Niall. I was just, uh-"

"It's perfectly alright," he smirks, waving away my embarrassment. He lights up his cigarette. "Vampires, huh?" he comments absently "Haven't seen them for at least half a century."

"Oh?" Seth prompts, his inquisitive nature peeking through his constantly calm exterior. Niall chuckles, the dark voluptuous tone of it raiding small goosebumps on my arms rise.

"-You have to admit it is intriguing though." Seth continues "Like the whole idea of vampires co-existing with the fey realm makes you question what else exist if these do..?" I nod emphatically,

"I agree." I chip in excitedly. "Seth and I are new at this whole..." I cut a warm glance his way "-Faerie thing. We're newbies in the supernatural laws and etcetera". Seth gazes at me, a loving smile curving at his tempting lips and I blush and fidget under the spotlight of his affection.

He plants a light butterfly kiss on the end of my nose and the temperature of the room suddenly shoots up.

"Damn global warming." a wrinkled, gruff man grumbles loudly at the bar. "What is with this heat" I turn my head from Niall's smug expression and Seth's pierced eyebrow which has risen almost cynically.

"Shut up." I mutter, nudging his arm petulantly, "It's your fault 'global warming' is messing with the pub." I hiss. Seth grins at me cutely and my indignation melts away. I try not to forgive him instantly (after all I am a queen and therefore have an identity to cover) but soft tides of peace slide off of him due to his courtly power. I resist the urge to lean close and instead scowl at bis ever-collected demeanour.

"So not fair." I mumble "I change the temperature and set stuff on fire when emotional, yet all you have to do is bat your lashes and people turn into peace-loving hippies-" Seth smiles at me beatifically while Niall snorts. Our casual banter is brought to a rather abrupt end as Donia and Keenan swoop I, looking regal and slightly haughty as they tower above lazily flicks some ash on the table, not bothering to acknowledge their presence. Seth places a hand on his shoulder, a silent plea to play nice. Niall reluctantly budges allowing enough space for me and Seth to make room for the Winter Queen and temperature lowers to its normal rate at their presence and a few locals justify that 'air con' must've kicked in.

"Hey, Donia." I greet the iced queen warmly. Her crystalline eyes gentle as if bemused by my informal greeting and, before I can ponder whether I should've spoken more royally, I greet Keenan in the same respect. Seth stiffens slightly by my side when he exchanges pleasantries and I have a brief surge of flash at their rocky history and how, on my venture to queenlihood combined with Seth's departure to become a faerie we got ensnared in a rather unusual love diamond, me, Keenan, Seth and Donia. I assess them both surreptitiously. Donia wears a snow white sweetheart dress with a periwinkle lace trim, as if clinging to the remnants of winter although now we are in the perilous month of March, spring is wears delicate, demure silver heels and no coat showing off her elegant collar-bones, milky white skin and platinum hair carefully arranged in a French chignon. Keenan's copper hair is a duller almost rustic shade and his emerald eyes appear lighter with speckles of sky blue and an icicle glaze which give off just as much of a hypnotic gleam as they did while he was a part of the summer court. He wears light blue jeans and a white tee-shirt and his arm is firmly attached around Donia's slender waist. They look like royalty, but I'm perfectly content in my own bad-ass attire and don't have the energy or attention to care. Especially not while Seth's knee is pressed to mine and while his feet are brushing mine under the table.

"Can we begin the meeting now?" Keenan asks, ever the impatient one. I bite my lip to stop the smirk unfurling. Keenan never was one to wait, nothing except the century long game to reclaim his crown kept him from desiring instantaneous results. I clasp Seth's right hand in my left, interlocking our finger and placing them on my lap. His tension eases at my touch and I feel his gratefulness in the way he squeezes our cupped palms.

"No," Niall answers Keenan coldly, obviously still bitter over the Leslie situation last year. "Fist we must wait until Irial arrives." Keenan and myself gape at this announcement. I shut my jaw with a snap.

"Was it really wise to invite the carnation of war to a meeting on vampires?" Donia questions mildly. Shadows dance at the mere mention of Irial's name, and I'm strangely reminiscent of the song we once studied at Bishop O'Connell High: Danse Macabre, a haunting otherworldly melody fit or the phantom dancers. Niall then smirks a truly wicked smile, one which makes my spine stiffen and a certain pattern of light and dark twirl within his abyss-like eyes.

"Oh vampires and Irial, such a dangerous pair to meet." he comments musingly, "if anything it will certainly be interesting."


End file.
